Jargan
Summary Jargan is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Jargan is one of EliminatorVenom's characters that he uses to roleplay on Kingdom Life, a roleplay game of ROBLOX. He is a demon skeleton that escaped hell while a war between the humans and demons ensued, and he moved in to the main feud to trade stuff and escape the war. Appearance and Personality Jargan, being a demon skeleton, is similiar but not identical to a human skeleton. The bones are pure ebony, and they seem similiar to obsidian, altough they don't reflect light. Also, his hands and feet have claws, and his teeth are sharper and more pointy than any average human teeth, altough they aren't exactly fangs. Also, his ribcage is smaller and more compact, and the entire bone tissue is different and more durable than any average human skeleton is. His usual attire consists of a black cloth t-shirt with a black cowl and leather strings strapped on it, a white wool undershirt, wool black pants and simple low-quality leather shoes. Unlike the majority of demon skeletons - that are basically even more bloodthirst than their alive counterparts - Jargan is actually pretty nice. He is nice to customers, non-customers, guards, demons and angels alike (Altough he is afraid of the latter), kind to those who are with problems and good humoured. He has the ability to see the good side of any situation, even if it is on a very ironic way. Jargan is also quite charismatic, after all, he wouldn't be a merchant. He tends to avoid fighting for various reasons, but when he does, he is a quick thinker that will try to end the fight as quickly as possible, and retreat when the situation offers some serious risk to him. While he thinks and reacts quickly, adapting to each situation, he isn't exactly tactical and it is likely that he won't use any strategy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''Jargan, altough he goes by the nickname Jarg. A.K.A: Skeleton Merchant, Jarg the Merchant, Demon Skeleton Merchant. '''Origin: '''Kingdom Life roleplay. '''Gender: Male, altough he is technically asexual. Age: '''Unspecified; Hinted to be at his 50s. Demon Skeletons have incredible longevity, tho. '''Classification: Demon skeleton merchant. Powers and Abilities: '''Demon Skeleton Physiology, Poison Resistance, Fire, Hellfire & Lava Immunity, Cold & Ice Resistance, No Necessity to Breath, Slight Superhuman Strength, Durability, Reactions and Agility, skill and experience at combat, quick thinker, good at crafting, cooking and brewing. '''Attack Potency:' Wall Level' (Thanks to his various adventures, he is superior than most average demon skeletons, able to fight with weak demons and even hold a demon skeleton for some time), higher with his items (He has a massive plethora of items that he normally sells, but that he has no qualms into using on fights. Items such as bombs, poison potions and compact crossbows are along the items that he may use in combat). Speed: Athlete Human Level w/ Peak Human Reactions/Combat. (Runs at the average speed of a demon skeleton; Able to aim-dodge crossbow shots, and he constantly dodges the blows of skilled swordsmen) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman. (Average human bones can support 1500 kg per square centimeter, and Jargan, being a demon skeleton, has much stronger bones and the capacity to fully control his own bones) Striking Strength: Low Class KJ. (Able to break down average wooden walls), higher with weapons. Durability: Wall Level. (Can resist blows of skilled swordsmen that wield steel swords) Stamina: Athlete Human. (Demon skeletons don't really tire, but their bones may suffer fractures in case of extensive use. In the case of Jargan, should he use his bones as much as a average athlete uses on a long race, his bones can start to fracture. That can be negated with certain potions that he carries) Range: Several meters with crossbow. Standard Equipment: Hellsteel Dagger: The method of forging steel in hell is the same as its earthly counterpart, altough the hellfire and the hellish nature of the dagger grants it a bonus of unholy damage and the ability to directly (Albeit only slightly) harm the soul of the foe, as well as allowing him to hit ghastly entities. The dagger is superior than the average steel knife in durability, since hellfire frequently alter anything that it forges on a positive way, to make them denser and stronger. The hellsteel dagger that Jargan carries has a ebony, long leaf-shaped blade and a high-quality oak handle, with earthly iron reinforcements on the hilt. Potions: Jargan is a quite successful - altough not rich - merchant, and potions are amongst the most wanted items on the market. And knowing that, it is simply logical to assume that Jargan would obtain some and sell. He sells a wide variety of potions, but he isn't afraid to use them in combat. The potions in his possession are: ''- Healing Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; A bright red liquid that flows just like water, it has a strange mix of strawberry, cherry and blood flavors (It is suprisingly tasty, actually). The healing potion can instantly restore 20% of anyone's wounds when drank, regenarting bones, skin, muscles and organs almost instantly on the process. It seems that it works even on people/beings that don't have stomaches or even methods to drink it, and the mere contact/act of trying to drink the potion seems to heal the user. ''- Invisibility Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; It is a very light blue potion that tastes like mint. The invisibility potion makes the drinker become invisible, altough it doesn't disables sound or anything else. The effect lasts for some minutes (About 5). ''- Speed Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; A light green potion that tastes like lemon juice with sugar, it makes the wielder become 2 times faster than what they originally were. To compensate this, it becomes harder to control your own speed, and the effects last for only 2 minutes. ''- Death Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; It is a black, cold potion that tastes like liquid tar, with a pasty consistency (Strangely, while it is very cold on skin contact, it is very hot inside one's organism). The Death Potion is the most dangerous potion on Jargan's items avaiable for shopping, and he has signed a contract with the King that he is only allowed to trade that potion with people who got authorization. Altough it isn't (Directly) harmful on contact, the ingestion/contact with the inner body of the victim is fatal. That potion kills every single cell, nerve, protein and biological structure, and it will corrode any non-biological structure, making it deadly even to undead and machinery. The death is almost instantaneous, and only gods/demigods and very specific so far managed to survive the Death Potion's poison. ''- Poison Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; It is a dark green potion that tastes like cashew. Unlike the Death Potion, the Poison Potion is available to commerce, since its poison isn't even near as deadly. It kills cells and corrodes machinery, but very gradually when compared to the death potion, and the chances to dying to that poison are almost null, considering that the poison is pretty weak and is eliminated in two minutes after it enters the blood circulation. Nonetheless, it is able to sap some good quantities of the enemy's health, about 20% of it. ''- Paralysis Potion:'' Pretty self-explanatory; It is a white potion that tastes like clay. Unlike most potions, its effects are instantaneous no matter what, even if it is just by skin contact. The Paralysis Potion disable all movement functions (Note: Not all, but walking, moving your arms and legs, running, jumping...) of the brain, but the effect is temporary (1 minute) and can be fought off with antidotes/very strong willpower. Compact Crossbow: Jargan has a metallic small crosbow on his backpack, that is exactly like a normal crossbow but lighter and smaller. Despite being smaller, it can't be used with just one hand. Jargan can dip his darts with his potions to add effects to them. ''- Wooden Darts:'' The average darts used for ammo against common foes/hunting, they're wooden darts measuring some inches that are strong enough to pierce wooden doors and thin chainmail/plate armor. ''- Metal Darts:'' Used against armored foes; These darts are slightly heavier and made out of iron, thus, they can't be shot very far, but they compensate with their power: It can pierce most average armors, even those that are incredibly thick. ''- Explosive Darts:'' Rarely used since they are difficult to obtain, they're wooden darts with a cloth bomb on its tip, making it very effective against most kinds of foes and groups of enemies. Those explosions are comparable to nowadays Frag Grenades and they're only slightly less weaker. ''- Arcane Bolts:'' Since they're the rarest of his darts/bolts, he only uses them when necessary. They're ebony darts with runes inscripted on them on a purple color. Those bolts are stronger than the average wooden dart (Altough weaker than the iron dart), and they have one special property: They outright ignore any magical defense. (Except City 'to beyond level of magical defense) ''Various knives and daggers: Jargan sells many knives and daggers, altough most of them aren't exactly suited for combat. He has a plethora of serrilated knivs, hunting daggers and shivs, all of them useful on different occasions. Random supplies: Jargan's main font of gold is his supply trade. He sells apples, water bottles, books, fruits, herbs, candles, cups and the alikes, and despite everything, some of these items (Such as torches, water bottles and necklaces) have already been useful in combat. '''Intelligence: '''Average; Charismatic and experienced merchant, good at bargaining, quite skilled with knives, swords, bows, crossbows and throwing weapons, combat experience, "hard mind" (He can quickly accept and process strange stuff. After all, that is the guy who saw a dragon dig his own head on the ground, and he only reacted with slight surprise), good at crafting and cooking stuff and making potions, good at telling what is and what isn't poisonous. '''Weaknesses: Afraid of angels, holy things have extra effect on him. Feats: - Overpowered common demon skeletons without many problems. - Managed to beat a guard without that much of a problem. - Outsmarted a paladin. - On a un-canon RP, he managed to fight equally with a champion of light after being the "Chosen One of Darkness". Notable Attacks/Techniques/Powers: Characteristics Demon Skeleton Physiology: While not exactly a power/technique/attack, it is something worth of description. Being a Demon Skeleton, Jargan is made entirely and uniquely of demonic bones. On his previous life, he was a demon that, after death, was transformed into a undead by demonic necromancers. He is just like a average human skeleton, except that he is entirely made of bones (Without any other structure), the bones are ebony-colored, much harder and durable than human bones and the skeleton has some notable differences from a human skeleton, like fanged teeth, claws and more compact ribcage. ''- Fire Immunity:'' Thanks to his Demon Skeleton Physiology, Jargan is immune to fire, lava and heat, and he can easily withstand temperatures that are even equal or greater than the temperature of the sun. While he "feels" heat, he isn't really affected by it on the slightest. ''- Resistance to Cold:'' Jargan is also resistant to cold and ice-based attacks, able to resist temperatures that are cold enough to completly freeze stone and pracically don't feel ice magic that would - if it was, lets say, earth magic - cause a huge dent on his body. ''- Resistance to Poison:'' Jargan is immune to (most) poisons, except those who can even destroy bones - demon bones, to be more specific - since he has no vital organs, blood, other tissues or any living structure to be affected. ''- Survivability:'' Jargan has no brain, lungs or any other structure, and as such, he can easily survive without his head, oxygen or limbs of his body. However, enough trauma to his body may still kill him, and breaking his bones to little pieces is a effective way to completly destroy a part of his body. Combat Skills: Jargan, while not a warrior, is reasonably skilled with crossbows, bows, swords and - specially - knives. He can put a good fight and even overpower average guards and wanderers, and thanks to his combat experience (Of many adventures and wars), he can survive most encounters. His knife-fighting style emphasis on quick strikes on the weak points of the enemy to wear him down, while dodging and retreating from him. And when the enemy's tired/weakened enough, he will start to attempt heavy - but precise - hits to finally disable them Techniques Heat/Cold Emission: Jargan can emit heat/cold proportional to the amount of heat/cold that he endured. For example, should a enemy hit him with a Multi City-Block Level fire attack, Jargan will emit heat on that level. However, he has a limit: He can't "store" more than City Level heat inside his own body. It was shown on occasion that Jargan can emit heat/cold not only by touch, but as short-distance pulses of scolding/freezing air. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Knife Users Category:Alchemists Category:Cooks Category:Merchants Category:Tier 9 Category:Dart Users Category:Bow Users